Sueños casi reales
by xKamiixChanx
Summary: Su mente e inconsciente tenía más vida sexual que su realidad. One shot. Derek /Stiles.


**Disclaimer**: Teen Wolf no me pertenece. No busco dinero con esto, solo diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>Sueños casi reales<strong>

**Por**: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

><p><em>Su mente e inconsciente tenía más vida sexual que su realidad.<em>

* * *

><p>No puede creer lo que está pasando. Simplemente no sabe cuánto tiempo ha esperado para esto y saber que va a pasar lo hace sentir emocionado, no mejor dicho excitado.<p>

Derek lo está observando, no sabe hace cuanto tiempo que entró a su habitación, pero cuando llegó de la escuela el hombre lobo ya se encontraba en su habitación. En un principio quedó en shock porque la verdad es que no esperaba encontrarlo ahí. Quiso hablarle, pero se quedó en un intento, ya que Derek lo tomó de la cintura y lo empujó contra la puerta provocando que el menor soltara un jadeo.

—Derek... ¡Se puede saber qué te pasa! —le dice cuando logra recuperarse de la impresión por lo que está pasando.

—Cállate —responde el de ojos verde, tomándolo de los hombros y volviendo a empujarlo a la puerta y acercarse más.

Stiles abre más los ojos y mira a Derek, quien lo observa en silencio y fijamente cosa que lo intimida y pone nervioso. Ve como el alfa está acercando su rostro hasta que sus labios se juntan. El menor aguanta la respiración sorprendido por lo que está sucediendo, cierra los ojos e intenta concentrarse en el beso. Separa los labios dejando que el hombre lobo juntara sus lenguas arrancándole un jadeo a Stiles.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto? —jadea Stiles cuando Derek rompe el beso.

—Crees que no lo sé —es todo lo que dice el mayor y lo vuelve a besar.

Stiles se deja besar otra vez porque eso es lo que él quería desde que Derek fue envenenado por acónito, y que terminó por aceptar semanas atrás cuando tuvo que sostener por más de dos horas en la piscina al alfa. Levanta sus brazos para colocarlos en el cuello de Derek y acercar sus cuerpos. El mayor lo toma de la cintura y lo levanta, Stiles enreda sus piernas en la cintura del mayor provocando que sus miembros se rozaran por primera vez.

—D-derek... por qué ah —gime Stiles intentando hablar, pero no puede porque la boca de Derek está haciendo estragos en su cerebro.

—No quieres esto... —le pregunta el alfa mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que Stiles cierre los ojos y gima fuertemente, y también que se mueva haciendo que sus miembros se sigan rozando a través de la ropa.

—Sí, si lo quiero.

Derek lo separa de la puerta y lo lleva hasta la cama, lo recuesta y se separa para mirarse.

—¿Estas seguro de esto? —le pregunta el alfa acercándose a él y besarlo suavemente en la boca. Stiles suspira en el beso y cuando se separan mueve la cabeza afirmativamente.

Ve que los ojos de Derek se ponen ponen oscuros por el deseo. Cierra los ojos e intenta calmarse, el corazón le late demasiado rápido y tiene la sensación de que se le saldrá en cualquier momento. La verdad es que a pesar de que todo esté tan claro no puede creer que por fin vaya a pasar de verdad, esto lo había pensado, deseado y soñado por tanto tiempo y por fin se cumpliría.

—Sácate la ropa —Derek mete sus manos por debajo de la polera de Stiles, éste se estremece por el contacto de piel—. Ahora.

El menor no dice nada, porque su cerebro no puede pensar en hilar alguna idea coherente. Lo único que hace ex obedecer a Derek y se va despojando de sus ropas rápidamente, cuando termina se acuesta nuevamente en la cama esperando expectante el próximo movimiento del alfa. Ve como el mayor lo mira y por un momento se siente intimidado y avergonzado porque a pesar de que no han hecho nada sorprendente está totalmente duro.

Derek, que está todavía vestido, baja y toma la boca del castaño, muerde su labio inferior para que así pueda abrir la boca y hacer que gima despacio. Stiles abre sus piernas para que el mayor se acomode mejor y por un momento tiene el pensamiento que se correrá en cualquier momento. El de ojos verdes separa sus labios para empezar a dejar besos en el cuello del menor, éste ladea la cabeza para que tenga más acceso.

El alfa muerde el cuello dejando marcas que se verán al día siguiente, pero a Stiles no le podía importar menos. Ha fantaseado con este momento tantas veces que lo único que quiere es llegar hasta el final con Derek. Éste deja su cuello en paz para tomar un pezón con su boca y así lamerlo y morderlo causando que Stiles arquee la espalda del placer y empiece a gemir más fuertemente.

El menor ahoga un grito cuando siente que las manos de Derek toman su miembro y lo comienzan a masturbar. Las sensaciones son demasiado intensas y se siente un poco patético, porque todo su cuerpo se llena de temblores como si estuviera a punto de correrse y el mayor está prácticamente vestido. De un momento a otro todo para, abre los ojos y ve como Derek está mirando un punto fijo.

—Derek... ¿qué pasa? —intenta decir sin que se note demasiado que está completamente excitado.

—Tu padre está cerca de aquí.

Stiles maldice, porque cómo es posible que tenga tanta mala suerte. Todos los días su padre llega tarde, pero el día en que tiene a Derek Hale en su cama decide llegar más temprano.

De repente el alfa se vuelve agachar y el menor lanza una maldición al sentir la boca de Derek en su miembro. Cierra los ojos por las sensaciones e intenta tranquilizarse, porque o sino se vendrá vergonzosamente rápido. La boca del mayor envuelve su miembro de una manera que lo deja sin palabras, la lengua lo acaricia de principio a fin, de vez en cuando siente los dientes y arquea la espalda y comienza a mover las caderas para tener más contacto.

—D-Derek, no ah... Para. —logra decir, porque su cuerpo está temblando, siente ese hormigueo de cuando está llegando al clímax.

El orgasmo le llega de forma sorpresiva dejándolo agotado y con la respiración acelerada. Baja la mirada y ve que Derek se está tragando todo y logra ahogar un gemido. El mayor se acerca a su rostro y lo besa suavemente.

—Volveré —le dice cuando se separan y se va por la ventana. Justo en ese momento escucha la puerta principal abrirse.

* * *

><p>Abre los ojos rápido y maldice en su mente porque le pasó otra vez. Siente una humedad en su entrepierna. Ha vuelto a tener un sueño húmedo con Derek, desde el incidente en la piscina que llevaba haciéndolo todos los días.<p>

—¿Cómo es posible que en mi mente tenga más vida sexual que en la realidad? —Es lo que se pregunta todos las mañanas.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Espero les guste, no duden en dejar un review para saber que les pareció.

¡Besos y abrazos!


End file.
